WO2004010814 makes an attempt to a solution by replacing conventional straps with decorative chains. These have proved unsuitable and unsafe for women with large breasts as they dig into the skin.
GB 241.9801
Inventor: Wilkinson Leena
Seeks to decorate an existing strap by placing decorative elements in it, but this still leaves the problem that part of the strap is visible and at best the cover creates the appearance of bulk
US2003/0003844A1
Inventor: Jones Wendy
Invention relates to a minimalist breast-covering garment. This garment comprises or a piece of fabric with a plurality of fabric loops or slits distributed around its edges and uses a considerable amount of customary connectors of the like typically used in dressmaking i.e.: hooks and eyes, snaps, buttons, etc. This type of design is decorative but doesn't offer any breast support to the wearer.
JP 2006 104610 A
Inventor: Gunze K K
Presents various accessories, which attach to a brassiere itself and to the straps of a brassiere in order to embellish them. It appears that it leaves the original strap partially visible.
JP 2004 183146 A
Inventor: Yoshida Kazuhiro
Presents a connector device with which two separate straps may be joined together to show a decorative item above shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,451A (Frenandes Marcia); U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,186B1 (Huang Pei-Hui); EP1378184A (Wang Wen-Da); US2004/020240 A1 (Brancato Theresa); US2003/209034A1 (Huang Pei-Hui)
These inventions relate to various decorated chains and/or transparent straps used to replace a brassiere's straps.
JP2001003214A
Inventor Utax K K
Refers to a hidden connector used to change the angle or a brassiere's straps.